La face cachée du Dragon Noir
by j'men baleck
Summary: Le manga Fairy Tail est terminé, mais il m'a laissé un goût amer en bouche, sur un point en particulier: Acnalogia. Ainsi je vous présente une toute nouvelle histoire sur ce personnage. Un récit aux multiples facettes qui saura vous faire rire, vous indigner , vous faire pleurer et plus encore.
1. Prologue

**_Yo ici j'men ^^_**

 ** _L'auteur de : "Un prof pas si charmant" et "Un duo presque parfait" pour ne citer quelles mais si on se retrouve aujourd'hui ce n'est pas pour une histoire du fandom Naruto mais celui de Fairy tail. Mon histoire relatera le passé d'Acnologia (soit il y a des siècles) qui se fait appelé King._**

 ** _C'est ma première fanfiction sur l'oeuvre de Mashima, j'espère que vous allez aimer ^^._**

 ** _Je vous laisse avec ce petit prologue, à + et bonne lecture._**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Dans un petit village du Royaume de Fiore vivait avec sa famille un homme dont le destin allait changer le monde. Un homme qui allait plonger Earthland dans de magnifiques et lugubres ténèbres. Cet homme, cet être vil, aujourd'hui connu et reconnu pour être un monstre qui ne cesse de se délecter avec un indescriptible plaisir, du désespoir des pauvres spécimens bipèdes qui pullulent sur la terre. Son nom, Acnologia, le Dragon Noir de l'Apocalypse.

Ce récit va nous dévoiler le passé de ce fléau, avant qu'il ne soit un Dragon, bien avant qu'il ne soit un Dragon Slayer. Asseyez-vous confortablement, posez vôtre boîte à pop corn à portée de main et laissez vous, vous immerger dans cette délicieuse histoire qui vous enivrera de joie et de chagrin, de fou rire et de désolation.

Voici l'épopée d'un personnage, d'une bête mais surtout d'un homme, victime d'un triste destin et dont le sablier du temps n'a pas tarit l'océan de haine qui inonde son cœur.

 **La face cachée du Dragon Noir.**


	2. Face 1

_**Yo ici J'men^^**_

 _ **Voici le premier chapitre de mon histoire sur Fairy Tail. Il n'est pas très long mais c'est déjà mieux que le prologue;)**_

 **Réponse aux Reviews**

 **Miss Neko Tenshin :** Déjà merci pour ton commentaire :D. Ensuite , c'est vrai qu'il y a très peu de fanfiction sur ce personnage. Je trouve ça dommage, Acno est pourtant un personnage super intéressant et charismatique. Je ne sais pas quand je posterai la suite car j'ai d'autres projets en cours, mais j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

 _ **Sur ce, bonne lecture**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

 **AN 350 Dans un petit village de montage, notre héro profitait des moments simples de la vie, sans savoir qu'il vivait ses derniers instants de bonheur. Accompagné de son ami, il se dirigeait vers l'école du village où l'attendait sa fille. Les deux compères marchaient dans une rue étroite, irrégulière, obscure et privée de courants d'air salutaires, comme de la lumière du soleil. Le long de cette rue malsaine, non pavée, remplie d'immondices et d'eaux croupissantes étaient rangées sans ordre des maisons formées d'une sorte de charpente grossière et de terre pétrie.**

 **Paradoxalement, malgré ce paysage instable le centre du village était sûre contrairement aux rues éloignées où brigandages se commettaient comme dans les sentiers solitaires des forêts.**

« Tu sais Kintarô, t'es pas obligé de venir. Le prévint notre héro, les bras enfoui sous son manteau de fourrure

\- T'inquiète pas, ça me fait plaisir, et puis cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas vue ta petite Arya. Comment va-t-elle ?

-Bien, elle pousse comme une mauvaise herbe. L'informa-t-il de bon cœur.

\- C'est bien ta fille. Et sinon, dis-moi, comment ça se passe avec Marie ?

\- La grossesse commence à la fatiguer un peu mais nous sommes tout les deux très content d'accueillir un nouvel enfant. Arya espère avoir un petit frère, moi je préférerai une fille et Marie, elle, n'a pas d'avis. Elle espère jusqu'il sera en bonne santé.

-Elle a raison, la santé, c'est important. Dis-moi King, ça te plairait de venir avec moi à Asmodée Island, l'île des plaisirs ?

-Ouais, cela serait génial ! Il parait qu'il y a des plages de rêves et que les paysages y sont magnifiques. Marie va adorer. Se réjouit le jeune homme

\- Marie ?

\- Quoi, elle ne vient pas ? Osa-t-il poser la question.

\- Évidemment que non, andouille !

-Pourquoi ?

\- Ça serait comme venir à la boulangerie avec une baguette, aucune utilité. Fit-il avec évidence. »

 **King s'arrêta subitement. Il voyait maintenant où son ami voulez en venir, après tout il se connaissait depuis longtemps.**

« Attends une minute Kintarô, Asmodée Island ce n'est pas aussi l'île qui regorge de maison close et de prostitués ?

\- Oui.

\- Triple buse ! L'injuria King avant d'enfoncer son poing dans le crane de son vieil ami.

\- Aïe ! Ça fait vachement mal ! Hurla le concerné, la tête endolorie.

\- Tu voulais que je trompe ma femme ? C'est quoi ton problème tu veux détruire mon couple ?

\- Au contraire je veux le sauver !

-Le sauver ? Mais de quoi ?

\- Ta femme est enceinte, ce qui veut dire que vous …

\- Que nous, quoi ?

\- Tu sais bien.

\- Non je ne sais pas.

\- Ne me force pas à le dire. Déclara-t-il les joues ayant pris des couleurs.

\- Pour l'amour du ciel Kintarô, viens-en au fait.

\- Vous ne jouez plus à papa dans maman !

\- Kintarô ! Le frappa-t-il de nouveau.

\- Aïe ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ?

\- T'es dégueulasse ! S'écria l'homme au teint mâte d'un air effaré.

\- Quoi ? Le sexe c'est important dans une relation. Revint à la charge son compère.

\- J'apprécie ton « aide » et le fait que tu t'inquiètes pour mon couple mais à l'avenir évite ce genre de proposition.

\- Vraiment ? T'es sûr ?

\- Certain !

\- Ok. »

 **Kintarô était déçu, le jeune fêtard avait pourtant une infinité d'idées lubriques pour distraire son compagnon de vadrouille. Mais bon, il ferait avec.**

« Merci. De toute façon rassures toi, ma vie sexuelle se porte très bien.

\- Tu trompes ta femme ?

\- Idiot !

\- Aïe ! Mais purée de putain pourquoi tu me tapes encore ?

-Tu n'as rien écouté à ce que j'ai dis ? Je ne tromperais jamais ma femme.

\- Beh alors avec qui tu… Oh mon dieu ! Tu couches avec ta femme ! N'en croyant-il pas ses oreilles. »

 **Le zigoto en tunique de paysan ne pouvait imaginer qu'on puisse avoir des relations sexuelles avec une femme enceinte.**

« Tu n'as pas honte King, sale monstre ! S'offusqua-t-il

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? On ne fait rien de mal.

\- Et le bébé, tu y penses ? Pauvre enfant, innocent, il doit prendre ces secousses nocturnes pour de simples manèges mais la vérité est toute autre !

\- Toi alors !

\- Mon cher King, tu baisses sacrément dans mon estime, je ne serais même pas étonné que tu copules avec Marie en portant des chaussettes.

\- Cela m'arrive.

\- Quoi ? Sacrilège ! Mais pourquoi donc fais-tu cela ?

\- C'est que, il fait froid la nuit. Répondit-il naturellement

\- Seigneur ! Mit-il sa tête dans ses mains. Ne sais-tu donc pas que c'est un « tue l'amour » ?

\- Je n'ai pas trouvé Marie particulièrement gênée.

\- Par pitié tais-toi, je suis en train d'imaginer la scène ! Gémit-il incapable de contrôler sa gène. »

 **King se mit à rire avant d'apercevoir les hommes en face de lui, ces hommes qui jonchaient avec une nonchalance extrême le sol, bière dans une main épée dans l'autre. Ces hommes qui le jalousaient, ces hommes qui le haïssaient sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Lui ne les haïssait pas, tout cela lui était complètement égale. Il désirait seulement vivre enfin une vie paisible avec sa femme et sa fille. Il le méritait, le destin s'était assez joué de lui.**

« Tiens tiens tiens… Ce ne serait pas « Piss and Shit » ? Commença l'un des hommes, un blond au sourire belliqueux et condescendant.

\- Oui je reconnais cette puanteur. Poursuivit un autre à sa gauche, un certains Léon, son ami d'enfance. »

 **« Piss and Shit » ce chaleureux surnom montrait à lui seul tout le mépris qu'avaient ces villageois à leur égard. Littéralement « Pisse et merde » cette appellation faisait clairement référence à leur couleur de peau. La violence de ces mots n'atteignait guère les oreilles de King qui n'accordait plus d'importance à ce genre de « futilité » depuis bien longtemps. Kintarô, lui, était plus sensible à ce genre d'attention. Son poing était serré, tout comme son cœur.**

« Excusez-moi, messieurs, nous aimerions passer, le pouvons-nous ? Demanda avec calme et respect King.

\- Tu entends ça, Guillaume ?

\- Ouais, ce nègre de chasseur et son ami, le nem, veulent passer. »

 **Il avait prononcé le mot qu'il ne fallait pas, « nègre ». Transcendé par ses émotions, Kintarô s'avança vers ces hommes, au nombre de dix, avec pour seules armes sa colère et ses convictions. King essaya de l'en empêcher, en vain. Le chasseur ne savait que trop bien à quel point ce genre d'homme avait le don d'agacer son ami. Ces gens qui prenaient un malin plaisir à se délecter de la tristesse d'autrui, ces gens qui écraser de leur haine tout amour, oui ces gens là ils en avaient trop côtoyé durant leur passé.**

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ?

\- C'est à moi que tu parles vulgaire nordiste ? Questionna le jeune homme aux cheveux d'or, étonné par l'attitude d'un « être inférieur ».

\- Exactement ! S'empressa de répondre avec force et fermeté Kintarô

\- Kintarô n'agit pas de manière stupide. Essaya de calmer le jeu King

\- Relaxe, King, je gère. Alors tu as perdu ta langue petit être abject ?

\- Comment oses-tu parler à Guillaume ainsi ? Vitupéra Léon.

\- Ouais c'est un manque de respect. Cria un autre.

\- Je ne respect que ceux qui me respectent.

\- Sale petit insolent, je-

\- Silence ! Répondit le principal intéressé. »

 **Il se leva et se dirigea vers Kintarô, devancé par cette ignoble odeur de bière bas de gamme.**

« Un problème Guillaume ? Demanda le « nordiste ».

\- Sais-tu qui je suis ?

\- Non, vas-y, dis-moi tout. Rétorqua-t-il plus amusé qu'effrayé.

\- Je suis le second fils du chef de ce village, je suis un guerrier fort et puissant, je suis un génie parmi les génies, je suis l'homme le plus beau du monde, je suis Guillaume de Blake Wood!

\- Tu l'entends ce mec King ? Quel égo, je ne serais pas surpris qu'il pense que le monde s'éteigne lorsqu'il ferme ses yeux. Guillaume, tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un ivrogne.

\- Kintarô ! Saisit-il le bras de son ami, craintif de ce qu'il allait résulter de cette provocation.

\- Retire ça. » Le somma Guillaume

 **Le regard de Guillaume était noir, il ne pouvait tolérer pareil offense. C'était le fils cadet du chef du village, on lui devait le respect. Un tel affront surtout venant d'un homme du nord devait être punit.**

« Je suis désolé, mon ami est fou, il ne se rend pas compte de ce qu'il-

\- Je ne t'ai rien demandé le nègre ! Je me moque de tes excuses, je veux celles de ce nem ! Le coupa-t-il.

\- Kintarô, excuse-toi.

\- Bien sûr, quand des singes sortiront de mon cul. Sourit-il

\- Kintarô ! Je t'en pris. Le supplia-t-il du regard

\- Je t'ai connu plus combatif. Ce prétendu homme t'a manqué de respect je ne peux l'accepter.

-Mon honneur n'est pas important, ta vie à plus de valeur à mes yeux. Excuse-toi.

\- Le seul qui doit s'excuser c'est lui. »

 **Des veines apparurent sur le front de Guillaume, signe de sa furie. D'un geste du doigt, il ordonna à ses hommes d'immobiliser ses « nuisances », six d'entre eux se chargèrent de King, le reste de Kintarô.**

« Monsieur Guillaume on n'est pas obligé d'en arriver là. Je vous en conjure, il va s'excuser.

\- L'heure n'est plus aux excuses, nègre. Il va sentir les coups de ma colère.

\- Attendez qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Non, arrêtez! »

 **Guillaume se mit à frapper Kintarô encore, et encore jusqu'à ce que ses mains se trouvent rougies par le sang. King assista impuissant à cette scène, immobilisé par les sbires du « génie de Blake Wood ». Enfin satisfait, le second fils du chef du village reprit le dialogue.**

« Excuse-toi. »

 **La victime prononça péniblement quelques brides de mots.**

« Pardon ? Je n'ai pas compris. Parle dans notre langue. Déclara-t-il sous les rires de sa meute.

\- J'ai dis, va te faire foutre. Dit-il avec sourire.

\- Je vois. »

 **Le regard de King croisa celui du « génie parmi les génies », il suffit de cela pour qu'il comprenne ses intentions. Guillaume se saisit de son épée et mit Kintarô en joug.**

« Arrêtez ! Ne faites pas ça !

\- Ta gueule, le nègre ! »

 **D'un coup, avec une agressivité inouïe, Léon ramassa une pierre et l'écrasa sur la tête de King qui sous le choc sembla perdre connaissance.**

« Tu peux continuer, Guillaume.

\- Je te remercie Léon. Bien as-tu une dernière volon-Espèce de sale chien !»

 **Sans même attendre la fin de sa phrase, Kintarô lui cracha au visage peignant ce dernier avec son sang, puis un sourire malicieux se dessina sur sa bouille rougeâtre. Guillaume entra dans une rage folle.**

« Alors Guillaume, qu'est-ce que ça te fais d'être un homme de couleur ?

\- Tu es fini.

\- Je n'ai pas peur de mourir. _Arya, ma Arya, je vais bientôt te rejoindre mon amour._

\- Meurt ! »

 ** _Voilà voilà, c'est tout pour ce chapitre._**

 ** _Je vous dis à bientôt et n'hésitez pas à commenter, c'est toujours intéressant de savoir ce que les lecteurs pensent de son histoire._**


End file.
